


At the Last Minute aka Thank You Kindly, Ray Vecchio

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-08
Updated: 2001-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: Ray and Fraser's first Christmas together as a couple.





	At the Last Minute aka Thank You Kindly, Ray Vecchio

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

At the Last Minute aka Thank You Kindly, Ray Vecchio

## At the Last Minute aka Thank You Kindly, Ray Vecchio

by Innusiq

Author's webpage: http://tuktoyaktuk.net/innusiq/

Author's notes: Comments are always welcomed.

* * *

Title: At the Last Minute aka Thank you Kindly, Ray Vecchio Author: Jenny Hill  
Ratings: PG  
Genre: slash 
    
    
    Category:       Romance, holiday (Christmas), Episode Related
    Pairing(s):     Fraser/Vecchio
    Spoilers:       Pilot/VS/JIB/Edge/OGMakaTYKMC
    

Teaser: Their first Christmas as a couple. 

At the Last Minute or Thank You Kindly, Ray Vecchio by: Jenny Hill 

Throughout the drive across town in his Buick Riviera, Ray couldn't believe that the big day was nearing. The day that every person in the city if not the world began planning for the day after that very day the previous year. Cruising through the city streets, Ray viewed all his fellow Chicago city dwellers rushing around in an effort to get that last minute shopping done and being that it was two days before Christmas, that was all the shopping that was going to be done, last minute. 

Ray was quite certain no one ever planned to do all their shopping at the last minute but some how, for some reason that is just what happened for some people - including himself. The only excuse Ray had for his lax attitude towards the holiday season was his current caseload and general life ordeals that came with being associated with Benton Fraser of the R.C.M.P. First there was the death of his friend and colleague, Louis Gardino and the hunt for his murderer. Next Fraser, his best friend and partner, and his neighbors were nearly evicted from the one place Fraser had called home since arriving in the city. And most recently there was the trade delegation in which once again Fraser had risked his life for the good of the people. 

Ray should be use to all that by now but he wasn't. Maybe it was because when something strange and life threatening happened to them, he always assumed that would be the last time. Or maybe it was because he thought nothing could get any worse than that but somehow, in some way Fraser always managed to push the next incident to that next level. In any case, with Fraser as his partner, there was no getting use to the never-ending death defying moments and Ray didn't care. Strange as it may seem, as long as they were together, battling against death side by side, death never had a chance. 

The Christmas season wasn't one to celebrate death but life and it was a good life Ray was living for a change. A life he wouldn't change for the world. He had a family - a big family - that loved and depended upon him as much as he loved and depended upon them. He loved his job and was slowly getting the recognition he deserved with the help of his "unofficial" partner. His unofficial partner was not only his partner but also his best friend who became so out of the blue. As much as Ray wasn't looking for someone to be his best friend he was grateful for Benton Fraser's presence in his life. There was nothing he would change in his life - nothing. 

Did he mention he was head over heals in love with the Mountie? 

Ray pulled the Riv up in front of the consulate just as his partner and best friend was exiting the official building. When he had dropped Fraser and the wolf off that morning, Fraser had been wearing the red serge uniform but now he was dressed in a pair of jeans, a flannel shirt, brown leather jacket and in his hand he carried his Stetson. The Mountie was also wolfless. 

"Where's Dief?" Ray asked as Fraser opened the passenger door to get into the Riv. 

Fraser placed his Stetson on the dashboard and promptly buckled his seat belt, as the law required. Even though he was off duty for the day and was wearing his civilian clothing, the Stetson still accompanied him as if it was a third party - or fourth when the wolf was present. 

"Willie dropped by earlier to pick him up. I didn't think Dief would enjoy being with us this afternoon - he would only make a spectacle of himself," Fraser replied. 

Ray nodded his head agreeing with his friend. "You're probably right. Okay, you ready?" 

Fraser turned his head to look at Ray and simply replied, "Yes." 

With that said, Ray put the Riv back in gear and headed out on their mission or more his mission. The mission in question: to get all his Christmas shopping done in one day and in one stop. 

"Are we going to the bank?" Fraser asked as he removed his hat from the dash and set it in his lap. 

"The bank? No, I stopped before I picked you up." 

"Then we aren't going to any banks today?" 

"No . . . do you need to go to the bank or something?" 

"Ah . . . no . . . it's just that last year - and the year before that . . ." 

Ray help up his hand to silence his friend before he continued explaining himself and Ray's thoughtlessness in the previous years. "Those years were different. I wasn't in much a Christmas spirit but this year . . . this year is different. This year I am and that means you and I are going shopping." 

"Ah . . .Oh dear . . ." 

Pulling the car to at stop at the next light, Ray turned to Fraser and said, "Ah Benny, don't worry. It can't be that bad. It's the middle of the day in the middle of the week - how many people could there be?" 

* * *

"I can't believe how many people are here," Ray exclaimed as he and Fraser tried to squeeze their way through the mall's entrance. Behind him, Ray could hear Fraser apologizing to everyone they passed. 

"Well Ray - excuse me - it is two days before Christmas - pardon me." 

"Yeah and that's my point. Shouldn't these people have been out earlier than this? I mean it's not like they didn't know this day was coming. We've known about this day for the last 365 days," Ray explained. 

Fraser gave Ray a look, questioning his rationalization. 

"What?" 

"Ah, well I don't mean anything by this but you've waited until today to do your shopping." 

"Well, yeah but that's me." 

"And you are different from them - how?" 

"Are you saying I'm like all these crazy people out here?" 

"You are the one trying to do all of your Christmas shopping in one day," Fraser responded only in the truth. "How many people do you have to buy for?" 

"Fifteen," Ray replied sounding like it wasn't such an absurd or unreasonable task. 

Fraser shook his head in response. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"Oh no, no - it's something now what is it?" 

"It's just - I don't understand how we are going to be able to get all that shopping done in just one day." 

"Let me explain something to you Benny - first, I only have to buy for the adults because I've got all the kids done - that's the hardest part and two - we don't stop until we're done. That is how we're gonna get this done in one day." 

Fraser sighed as the two men came to a stop outside of a large department store. "Where is our first stop?" 

"You mean our one and only stop," Ray corrected. 

Fraser gave Ray another disbelieving look before he responded. "Yes." 

"Sears," Ray said, gesturing towards the department store in front of them. "There's something for everyone and when we're done - to the mall's customer service center where they are offering free gift wrapping for the season." 

"And where do I fall into this plan of yours?" Fraser asked curious as to why he was being dragging into this mission of Ray's. 

Ray grinned devilishly. "I knew you were gonna ask that. You are too smart for your own good, ya know that Benny." 

"I don't know if I would call it that - I think I just may know you that well." 

Ray grinned even bigger at that last comment. 

"And?" Fraser pressed. 

"Well, I figure you and I could split up the list. Ya know, cut the job down in half. We may even be able to finish in time for dinner. What do you say?" 

"I can't deny being a bit hesitant but, alright." Fraser's acceptance was rewarded by another fetching smile from Ray. 

"Thanks Benny, here ya go," Ray said handing Fraser his list of family members to buy for. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"Why do I have all the female members of your family?" 

"What? Oh, will you look at that, I didn't even realize . . ." 

"Ray." The stern sound in Fraser's voice warned Ray to give up the innocent act that he seemed not able to get away with as much as Fraser. 

"Okay, okay, look Benny, you are always so thoughtful and seem to know what everyone wants or needs. Me, I haven't a clue. Guys I can do cause they're just like me but women - even when I was married I didn't know. Please, just do this for me. I'll make it worth your while." 

"How?" 

Ray leaned in and whispered into Fraser's ear. What he said made the Mountie blush. 

"Is it a deal?" 

Fraser nodded when he replied, "Most definitely." 

The two men turned their attention back to the entrance of Sears watching the hustle and bustle of the other last minute shoppers entering and exiting the department store - all of them on the same mission as Ray. 

"Well, you ready for this Benny?" 

Fraser turned to look at Ray and said, "I can't say as I am but I really don't have a choice now, do I?" He was somewhat bewildered by the sheer volume of people in the shopping center and how oblivious they were to every other shopper there. 

"Benny . . ." 

"I'm fine Ray, truly I am." Fraser was trying to reassure Ray as much as himself. 

"Okay, here," Ray said handing Fraser a small, plastic card with the store's name boldly written across it. "Use this to pay for whatever you buy." 

Fraser took the credit card from Ray. He had only seen this particular card once before and that was when Ray had received it in the mail after opening the new account - adding Fraser as one of the signers. Ray had Fraser sign the card and that was the last he had seen of it since he refused to use it for his own personal use. Fraser couldn't help the smile that donned his face knowing what the joint account symbolized. 

"Is there a limit you are trying to keep under?" Fraser asked. 

"Benny, you know me, the sky is the limit . . . within reason. I trust your judgement to know when something is too much. As long as I get my shopping done today - I don't care how much you spend." 

This was a much different Ray than the one Fraser knew during his first Christmas in Chicago. He had come a long way from taking the easy way out - or the cheap way out. 

"Alright Ray, whatever you say." 

"Good, now let's set up a time to meet - say three o'clock, out here, okay?" 

Fraser took a look at his watch confirming the time frame he had to work with and the amount of time he had to spend on each person on his list. 

"I believe three house is ample time enough for our task at hand." 

"You do know I love you Benny, right?" The conversation transition came from out of the blue but Fraser was use to that from Ray. 

"Yes, as I love you too." 

The two men smiled at each other before heading into Sears in unison. Once inside the store, they immediately veered off on their own separate directions to do Ray's last minute Christmas shopping. 

* * *

Three hours later, the two friends met up again outside the mall entrance to Sears. Both men were loaded down with bags but each had a happy - goal accomplished - grin on their face. 

Ray sat down next to Fraser and asked, "So Benny, did you have fun?" 

"Amazingly so, yes. I'm usually one to make my own gifts for people but I have to say I experienced a certain . . . pleasure . . . in buy your Christmas presents." 

"A pleasure? This was a pleasurable experience? How did you pull that off? I had to fight tooth and nail just to get what I got." Ray stated as he thought back to his confrontation in the electronics department. 

~~ 

"Hey listen pal, I had my hand on that first." 

"Oh yeah, well I didn't see your hand." 

"Yeah, well it was there," Ray said as he grabbed the small electronics item out of the stranger's hand and walked off satisfied that he had one more person done. 

~~ 

Fraser cocked his head to one side not understanding the volatile nature of Ray's. 

"Everyone I encountered was pleasant and very helpful," Fraser commented as he thought back to his own experience in the woman's wear department. 

~~ 

"Oh, excuse me," Fraser said as he and a female shopper both grabbed for the same sweater at the same time. 

"It's quite alright . . ." The woman stated - getting the dear caught in the headlights look when she got a look at the beautiful man before her. "Here, you had it first." 

"Oh, no, no, no - I couldn't. You take it, please." 

"No, I insist. It's not my mother's color anyway," the woman lied as she released her hold of the sweater and smiled at Fraser. 

Fraser returned the smile and said, "Thank you kindly." 

He draped the sweater over his already burdened down arm. "Merry Christmas," Fraser said as he turned and walked away, leaving a very disappointed woman. 

~~ 

"Hmmm . . . " Ray made the sound a bit disgruntled but he wasn't angry or annoyed. 

"Are we going to have these gifts wrapped now?" Fraser asked. 

"Hold it Benny, I would like to take a few minutes to relax it you don't mind. I have been shopping for the last three hours straight and that was two hours and fifty minutes too many in my opinion." 

Fraser smiled at the comment knowing Ray truly didn't like shopping unless it involved clothing of the Armani kind. "Yes, Ray." 

"So, Benny - what did I get the women in my life for Christmas?" 

"Well Ray, for Francesca you purchased a cappuccino machine; and for Maria a new sewing machine; for your mother, a new mixer. And for your various aunts, bathrobes and for your various cousins, sweaters." 

Ray was beaming when he commented, "I taught you well." Eyeing the packages that were gathered around Fraser's feet he asked, "Do you have all that stuff here with you?" 

"No, the bigger items are waiting at customer pickup. They will be wrapped too - so that will save us some time." 

"You are a good man Benny. Thanks for helping me out today." 

"As I said before, it was my pleasure. I enjoyed myself actually." 

"Yeah, you enjoyed spending my money, as you always do." 

"Now Ray . . ." 

Ray put his hand up to silence Fraser. "It's okay, I don't really mind \- I was only joking." 

"I mind," Fraser stated quietly. 

"Benny, we've been over this a million times already. You and I are a couple and in being a couple my money is your money and vise versa. I thought you understood that?" 

Fraser nodded his head. "Yes, I understand the words and their meaning but it seems your money is my money more than my money is yours." Fraser knew he was sounding a bit petty but that fact bothered him time and again. 

"Listen, think of it as in the exchange rate. It takes more Canadian dollars to equal the same American dollars so I have more dollars to spend than you do. In the end we come out even." 

Fraser gave Ray a look that told him he wasn't buying the shit he was shoveling (well, not in those particular words) and Ray found that thought a little humorous. Ray was quite certain Fraser would have tasted the "shit" if it had been a clue in a case they were working on. 

"What do you want for Christmas?" Ray asked trying to divert the conversation to more stable ground. 

"What?" The transition took Fraser by surprise but he adjusted to the turn quickly. 

"You heard me, what do you want for Christmas?" 

"Well . . . there really isn't anything that I can think of that I need." Fraser replied. 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Benny, I didn't ask you what do you need - I asked you what do you want? There is a difference ya know?" 

"Yes Ray, I know," Fraser responded as he turned his head in the direction of a young couple out doing their own Christmas shopping. The young man and woman were holding hands while pointing in the window of a jewelry store. The woman was beaming with happiness when her husband, as the ring on her finger signified, kissed her temple. The couple then moved on carrying their packages equally amongst themselves. 

"Benny . . . Benny . . . hey - are you still with me?" 

Fraser didn't answer Ray but merely asked him a question. "Ray, do you see that couple over there." 

Ray had picked up Fraser's sights long before he realized he had lost Fraser's attention. "Yeah?" 

"They're doing the same thing we are." 

"Benny, everyone here is doing the same thing we are. What's your point?" 

Fraser turned back to Ray and seeing the confused look on his lover's face, he sighed audibly. "It's nothing Ray. Let's go have these gifts wrapped." 

Ray stuck his hand out, grabbing a hold of Fraser's arm and halted him from standing up. "Hold it there - you don't get to go all melancholy on me and then not expect me to wonder why. What are you trying to say?" 

"It's just . . . they are a couple like you and I and on Christmas day, when their family open their gifts, those gifts will be from both of them and no one will question it. When your family open these gifts we bought today, the gifts will be from you and then they will open the gifts I have made for them. We are like that couple over there and yet we aren't." Fraser took a deep breath and released it slowly. "That is all I was saying." 

And that simple fact Fraser pointed out - a fact Ray tried to ignore himself - made Ray frown. "I'm sorry Benny. I wasn't thinking about that but I thought we agreed . . . " 

Fraser interrupted Ray's reasoning, "We agreed not to tell anyone just yet, yes I know and I'm not asking you to tell your family. I was only making an observation. I apologize . . ." 

"Benny, don't apologize for thinking or feeling. I think about that all the time, too. When the time is right - we will tell my family and anyone else you want to tell but until then, you and I are it. You, me and Diefenbaker - as long as the wolf doesn't rat us out." 

That comment received a small laugh from Fraser. 

"Heck, when the time is right I'll yell it from a mountain top or write it in big letters across the sky, 'I love Benton Fraser.'" Ray said that last part while swiping his hand through the air in front of them as if he could see the words spelled out right there. 

Fraser was looking towards that space and he could see the letters as if they truly existed. The thought made his heart pound a few beats faster. 

Fraser turned his attention back to Ray and said, "Thank you Ray." 

"For what?" Ray asked when he met Fraser's eyes. 

"For loving me and understanding me. For allowing me to love you and for just being you." Fraser wanted to kiss Ray right there and then but he knew better not. 

Ray turned away from Fraser, feigning embarrassment. "Ah Benny, now you're gonna make me blush." 

Fraser laughed as he said, "I highly doubt it." 

Ray laughed along with him as he stood up. "Come on Benny, let's get these things wrapped, pick up the other presents and go have dinner - my treat." 

"Ray . . ." Fraser said trying to protest against Ray paying for another meal. 

"Come on Benny, it will be my thanks to you for helping me out today. Think of it as payment for a job well done and not as charity." 

Fraser bowed his head in acceptance and then stood up himself, gathering up his packages. The two men then headed towards the customer service center located in the middle of the mall and stood in line for another hour while they waited their turn. 

* * *

After the years spent growing up in this house, Ray knew better than to bother his mother on the days leading up to Christmas, especially when she was practically shut up in the kitchen, preparing for the Christmas festivities to come. Ray knew better and yet he had no other choice but to interrupt her routine for a few words of advice and the encouragement only a mother could offer. 

Ever since his conversation with Fraser in the mall earlier that day, the majority of Ray's evening was consumed with thinking about the thoughts he never realized Fraser thought about. Was he being selfish in keeping the true nature of their relationship secret or was he just being protective \- over protective and who was he being protective of, himself or Fraser? These were all questions he needed answers to and a resolution for to make things right for Fraser and himself. 

When Ray entered the kitchen, the three Vecchio women were busy with their chores. Francesca and Maria were on cookie duty while Mrs. Vecchio was busy preparing various dishes for the meals to follow in the next couple of days. Not one head turned in his direction, acknowledging his presence when he entered and that only made him more nervous. 

"Ma?" Ray called out hesitantly. 

"Yes Raymondo," Mrs. Vecchio answered, turning her head slightly to look at him. Realizing he was there, she handed him a bowl and ordered, "Stir this." 

Ray took the bowl and did as he was told. "Ma - I need some advice." 

The two other Vecchio women who were absorbed in chatter between them dropped dead silent at their brother's declaration, both turning their heads in his direction. 

"Certainly Raymondo, what is it?" Mrs. Vecchio asked as she wiped her hands on her apron and gave her son her full attention. 

Ray cleared his throat and set the bowl he had been given down. "Ah, it seems I have inadvertently . . . hurt someone I care about and I don't know what to do about it." 

"What did you do that hurt this person?" 

Ray cleared his throat again. "I didn't do anything and I think that is the problem." 

Mrs. Vecchio pursed her lips in concentration, not understanding her son's evasiveness. "Well, I would have to say if you have wronged this person, you must make it right and then ask for forgiveness. Does this help you, Caro?" 

Ray was staring at the mixture in his bowl, quickly weighing the pros and cons or making it right. Pros: no more hiding, full honesty with the ones he loved. Cons: total alienation from his family, friends, co-worker and the general public. It was a tough choice to make but there really wasn't a choice at all. 

"Ma, I need to tell you something. Actually, I need to tell you all something." 

All three women gave their full attention to Ray and he felt like bolting from the house right there and then. The only thing keeping him there was Fraser - who wasn't even there physically but spiritually in his heart. 

"Yes, Caro?" 

"Ah, maybe you three should sit down first." 

The women of the Vecchio home all looked at each other with trepidation but did as Ray requested with no questions. Whatever it was seemed important enough for Ray to bother then on one of the busiest days of the year. 

The last time he made an announcement of this magnitude, it was the day he told his family that he was getting divorced. The reactions he received that day were not good - at least from his mother who took to her room for three days before she would talk to him. Ray couldn't handle that kind of reaction again and prayed that God would help his mother through this. 

Ray began pacing once his sisters and mother were seated. Pacing helped him think. It at least helped rid him of the energy running through his body that he didn't know what to do with. He could do this - it was the right thing. 

"I am going to say this once and one time only," Ray announced, his body not stopping once. "There is a person I care about very much that I've hurt and the only way I can make things right between us is to tell you guys something that you might not understand." 

Maria and Francesca exchanged looks and then they both turned to look at their mother. Mrs. Vecchio wasn't fazed once by her son's words. 

"Go on Raymondo - we don't have all day." She smiled at that last part and her smile relaxed Ray a bit but only by a fraction. 

"I'm in love." 

The three most important women in Ray's life didn't say a word. They continued to sit in silence, waiting for him to elaborate. Their silence caused Ray to stop his erratic pacing and take a seat at the kitchen table across from where they sat. 

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm in love with someone and amazingly, that someone loves me too! This may sound crazy but I think I've loved this person from the moment we met but we've only been together - as a couple \- for the last three months." Ray stopped for thought. 

Mrs. Vecchio couldn't help but notice the happy grin on her son's face. This was what she had expected. 

"Caro, that is wonderful news," she exclaimed as she stood up to give her son a hug and kiss. "I am happy for you." 

Ray accepted and relished the comforting acceptance his mother was offering over this admission but he was certain it wouldn't last. He knew his mother loved him as only a mother could for he loved her as only a son could but sometimes love was not enough. 

"Ma, you need to sit back down cause there's more," Ray suggested as he moved to help his mother take the seat she had vacated. 

She was reluctant to do so but Mrs. Vecchio allowed Ray to lead her back to her chair. "Caro, what more is there to know. You are in love and that makes you happy, yes?" 

With his back to his mother, Ray nodded at the simplicity of her words. 

"But it's not that simple, Ma. It's not so much the fact that I am in love but who I am in love with." 

Mrs. Vecchio smiled at her son. "I am certain you have made a good choice and that this person is a good person." 

Turning back to his mother, Ray asked, "How can you say that? How can you be so sure?" 

Ray's mother made a motion that ordered him to her side and he obeyed. When Ray was kneeling at his mother's side she stroked his cheek and answered, "Because I know you Caro, and I know Benton." 

Shocked, Ray looked from his mother to his sisters and then back to his mother. "You knew?" 

Francesca laughed out loud and commented, "Ray, we would have to be blind not to know." 

Maria just laughed a happy laugh and said, "I'm glad you finally told us." 

Ray looked back at his mother and asked, "You knew?" 

Her mothering touches never stopped when she admitted, "Yes, I knew. A mother always knows." 

It was a half sob and half laugh that escaped his lips before he could ask, "And you're okay with it - with us?" 

Mrs. Vecchio wiped her son's tears and said, "Although it will take some getting use to and I must admit to a being little worried for you, I have no choice but to accept this choice of yours. You are too happy for me to deny this being the right decision in your life. You are my son and I love you unconditionally. Benton has been like a son to me since you brought him home that first day and now he is even more so." 

This wasn't the reaction he expected from his mother and he was grateful that he didn't receive the one he thought was only possible. Ray took his mother in an embrace and whispered, "Thanks Ma." 

Mrs. Vecchio returned the embrace if not a little tighter knowing Ray needed her comfort, support and strength. 

* * *

A year had passed since their first Christmas together and their friendship had been tested a few times. If Ray didn't believe their friendship held a strong bond between them before, he surely knew it now. The first test wasn't a simple one either. No, it was a test that no other friendship would have endured but theirs had survived and grew into something stronger than Ray or Fraser ever thought possible. 

Victoria was the first person to challenge their friendship. Ray never would have guessed the past revolving around that woman and Fraser and for his friend to be in love with a criminal, Mr. Straight and narrow, Super Mountie, it was unheard of. Victoria proved one thing though. She proved that the Super Mountie wasn't perfect as Ray had thought he was. She proved that he had faults just like Ray and every other human being on the planet. She showed Ray that Fraser was human, capable of making mistakes and this was a duesy of a mistake that nearly cost Fraser his soul. It also nearly cost him his life. 

Looking out the living room window at the snow covered world, Ray shivered at the thought of a world without Fraser or more his world without Fraser and the snow outside made him feel even colder. The thought of his best friend dying, dying by a bullet from his own gun, a bullet meant for someone else caused Ray to shiver again as he wrapped his arms around himself to shake the chill. 

He would never let himself forget about that fateful day on the train platform. The day his world nearly stopped spinning. He never realized how much Fraser meant to him until that one bullet nearly took him away. He never really let himself think about it until it was almost too late and think he did. 

Fraser had such a profound effect on his life from day one that he couldn't understand how he ever lived without him. Fraser helped Ray to see the world through an optimist's eyes and after years of his own father's negative influence, that was a hard feat to accomplish. 

Ray couldn't resist Fraser's goodwill to help all. Yes, he did complain but he never refused. He was always there to lend a helping hand even when it was his own life on the line. Whether it was drowning in the trunk of a piece of junk car, freezing to death in a meat locker, ignited while drenched in gallons of flammable liquid, a plane crash in the Canadian Wilderness, drowning in a bank vault or even taking a bullet to save the life of his best friend, Ray was there for Fraser. These were all incidences Ray had complained about but never refused to help or stick his neck out on the line. He just couldn't say no to the Mountie, no matter how hard he tried. 

Ray shook his head and laughed to himself. "Ray, he's got you so wrapped around his finger . . . it's not even funny. Him and that damn wolf," but he laughed again because Ray knew he wouldn't want it any other way. 

"Caro, what do you find so funny?" Mrs. Vecchio asked as she entered the living room and took a position next to her son. 

Ray turned to regard his mother. "Nothin' Ma, I was just thinking that's all." Ray turned back around to look out the window again. 

"It must have been a good thought to have you laughing so." Ray didn't respond to his mother out of sheer lack of words to describe what he was thinking. "Are you going to pick Benton up?" 

"Yeah Ma, I was gonna leave shortly to get him and Dief." Ray turned his head to smile at his mother. 

"Good, I want to have both my boys here for the holiday." Mrs. Vecchio leaned closer to her son in an effort to kiss him on the cheek. Ray leaned down to receive his kiss. "Now go, go . . . I don't want to be late for church." 

"Yes Ma." Ray pulled his mother to him and gave her a hug. "We'll be back shortly . . . I love you, Ma." 

"I love you too Caro . . . now get," she said shoeing her son towards the foyer. 

* * *

"Have you seen my son?" A regular from the shelter asked Fraser. He smiled at the elderly woman as he helped her to a chair. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Criswell but I haven't see him today." Once she was seated, Fraser proceeded to retrieve a tray of food for her. When he returned, Fraser found Mary Criswell talking with Diefenbaker. 

"Buffy, you're such a good doggie," Mary said as she pat Diefenbaker on the head. "Nice doggie." 

"Here you go Mrs. Criswell," Fraser said as he placed the tray of food in front of her. 

"Thank you son. You are a good boy you know?" Mary started eating the food given to her before Fraser could respond and all he did was motion for Diefenbaker to come with him, leaving the woman to her meal. 

It was a tradition for Fraser to come to the shelter and help out. Even if this was only the second Christmas season he had been in Chicago it was the second year in a row he had offered to help out and that constituted as being a tradition to Fraser. Back in the territories, after his grandparents had passed away, volunteering was the only thing that got Fraser through the holidays. It always made him feel good to know he was helping out those less fortunate and it was no different in the wilds of Chicago. But then again, it was different because now he seemed to have been adopted by an Italian family and he had a place where he belonged even if he still didn't feel totally comfortable in their presence. 

The door to the shelter opened and in walked an elderly man being escorted by a younger gentleman. Fraser observed them, as the older man was lead to an empty seat. A smile donned the younger man's face as he began to laugh at what seemed like a joke told by the other. 

"That was a good one Frank," Ray said as he patted the man on the back. "I'll be right back with your food." Ray walked up to the food line and began collecting a tray of food for the man he helped through the doorway. 

Fraser was no longer stunned by this act from his friend. When it first happened, yes, Fraser was surprised by it but since it had been six months since Ray had also started helping out at the shelter, it was just another day. After Ray delivered the tray of food to Frank, he returned to the line and headed towards Fraser. "Hey Benny, you ready to go?" 

Fraser nodded his head and smiled. "Yes Ray, Dief and I both are ready." 

* * *

"Ray, I truly enjoyed the service. I was surprised to see how involved the children were with the proceedings," Fraser commented as they entered the Vecchio home. 

"Fraser, I told you we were going to the 'children's' mass, what did you expect?" Ray asked as he shrugged off his coat and waited for Fraser to do the same. 

"I don't know what I expected Ray but I truly enjoyed it," Fraser said as he removed his leather coat and handed it to Ray. 

Ray proceeded to hang their coats in the closet. "Well, we never use to go to that mass but ever since Maria's kids were old enough to take part in it, Ma insisted we all attend," Ray said as closed the closet door. 

"I must say Ray, that is a wonderful tradition." Fraser smiled when he said that, happy that he was now included in that tradition. 

"Tradition, hey, I never thought of it that way. I like it." Ray started walking further into the house and out of the foyer when Diefenbaker excitedly greeted him and the Mountie. 

"Down boy," Ray warned as he stooped to apologize to the wolf. "I'm sorry Dief but they don't allow wolves in church. If they did you would have been the first one there." 

Diefenbaker huffed. 

"No they wouldn't have made an exception, especially on this night." Ray ruffed the back of Diefenbaker's neck then stood back up leading the way to the dining room where the rest of the family was waiting for dinner. 

There was a huge dinner set before them on the table and it only gave a hint of what to expect on the following day, Christmas Day. Mrs. Vecchio loved cooking for her family and in a way, it was the one way she had to show how much she cared for them. In her life, family was everything and without family, you had nothing. 

That was one of the main reasons it was so easy for her to adopt the Canadian into the fold of her already overflowing family for he had no one. Fraser had no family in or out of town to take comfort in and that was no way for a man, no matter how old he was, to live. Everyone needed family - whether they were blood-related or not and she was happy to have him included in her brood. Her need for mothering over ruled the ingrained church beliefs she lived her entire life with. 

Even though it had been two years of Sunday dinners and any other night Ray could drag Fraser home for a meal, the man still approached each with the same reserve as he did on that first night. He sat quietly watching and listening and never commenting except to Ray. He only spoke when spoken to and when he did speak, his answers were short and to the point. If he were a child, he would have been the most perfect child seated at the table and technically, to Mrs. Vecchio, he was the most perfect child sitting there. Her children could learn a thing or two from him and in the same breath, Fraser could learn a thing or two from her children. 

Mrs. Vecchio knew in due time, Fraser would fit in just like the rest of her children. He had only two years of experience where her children had their entire lifetimes. It was just going to take some time and they had all the time in the world. 

* * *

It was the coldest night of the year and the chill in the air made Ray shiver as he crossed the room and climbed under the covers. Once he was settled the warmest heating blanket came to life and wrapped itself around his chilled body and Ray sighed at the contact. His heating blanket sighed too. 

"Merry Christmas Ray," Fraser said in the dark once their bodies were adjusted to each other, which was an effortless task since they were made for one another. 

Ray wrapped his arms around the ones that circled his waist. "Merry Christmas to you too, Benny. This is nice, isn't it?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Having you here, in my room on Christmas Eve," Ray explained. 

"Well Ray, I was here last year," Fraser said stating the obvious. 

"Yeah and last year you slept on the floor." 

Fraser laughed at that truth. "Yes, and last year, you would've hit me if I had done this," Fraser said as he place a kiss on the nape of Ray's neck. "Or this," Fraser continued, placing a kiss right behind Ray's exposed left ear. "Or this," Fraser concluded as he rolled Ray over onto his back and sealed his lips with his own before parting them gently with tongue. 

Knowing with a house full of nosey Vecchios that they couldn't go any further than that, Ray pulled away reluctantly yet satisfied. "Okay, I admit I probably would have socked ya one but I would've been sorry." 

"I know you would have been and I would have forgiven you." 

Ray wrapped his arms around his lover as Fraser moved to lie against him with his head on Ray's chest. "This is nice Ray." 

"Didn't I say it was? Now go to sleep cause I have it on good authority that someone has been a good boy this year and Santa is gonna be very generous to him." 

"Is that Santa of the Northern kind or of the Italian kind?" Fraser questioned, teasing Ray. 

"Ah, how 'bout a little bit of both. Now go to sleep." 

"Good night, Ray." 

"Night Benny." 

* * *

The morning dawned a little bit earlier than the adults of the house would have liked it to but it was normal for Christmas morning. The children were already gathered around the Christmas tree that was cluttered with more presents than their own dreams could conjure up and they were fidgeting. It was hard enough getting the children to sleep the night before and it was even harder having them wait for the rest of the elders to wake up and come downstairs. Maria, Francesca and Mrs. Vecchio were doing a superb job at keeping the children's attentions averted from the gaily wrapped gifts just screaming to be ripped open. 

Once everyone was present and accounted for, as in mealtime, it was every man for themselves and the paper started flying. Fraser was trying to keep up with the ongoings but found it hopeless with nearly twenty presents being open at once. He was so engrossed in what everyone else was opening and receiving, a pile of gifts for him began collecting at his feet unbeknownst to him. 

Fraser mainly wanted to see what everyone thought of the gifts Ray had gotten them and when it seemed that all the presents were opened, he frowned noticing that he didn't see any of them. When Fraser turned to ask Ray a question, he only noticed then that he was gone. 

From the kitchen, everyone could hear a jolly "Ho-ho-ho," preceding Ray and Tony coming through the kitchen doorway carrying the heavy burden. Ray was wearing the hat and scarf Fraser had crochet for him. 

Fraser moved to get up and Ray saw that, insisting, "No, Benny, you just sit there. You are the guest after all." 

Fraser obeyed Ray and watched as he and Tony set the presents down. 

"Okay," Ray began, "It just didn't seem like these would fit under the tree so - Frannie, this one is for you from Benny and myself," Ray said handing a festive holly leaf print wrapped package with red and green bows to his baby sister. 

Fraser's attention went immediately from the package he recognized to Ray who wasn't paying any attention to him. He was too busy passing out presents to his family. 

"And this one is for you Maria - huh - also from Benny and myself." Ray handed the gold and silver package to his eldest sister with a smile and a wink. 

Ray continued passing out his gifts or more the gifts it seemed to Fraser's surprise that were from both himself and Ray. Fraser was so overwhelmed by the turn of events he missed the reactions to the presents being opened and he didn't come back to the present until Ray plopped down next to him. 

"Hey Benny, cat got your tongue?" 

Fraser turned to look at Ray and was speechless. 

"I take that as a yes," Ray said. 

"What have you done?" Fraser asked confused not even noticing that no one was even fazed by the obvious meaning behind Ray's actions. 

"I think I just gave everyone our presents - I think that's what I've done. Yes?" Ray panned the room and everyone was agreeing with him. 

Fraser then panned the room and the eyes staring back at him were the eyes of the people who had become his family and loved him. There was no hatred or fear or animosity only understanding and tender looks of concern over his own confusion. 

"Ray . . ." and that was when Fraser's breath caught in a sob he couldn't control.   
Ray pulled Fraser into an embrace and made a motion with his hand instructing his mother to round up the troupe and take them to the dinning room. 

It was easier said than done but she managed to get them all there with the promise of a good meal and that the kids could take one small toy with them. The toy of choice for them all, the wooden Yo-yo's Fraser and made for each of the children. 

"Why is Uncle Benny so sad?" Rosanna, Maria's second youngest, asked as she tugged on her mother's bathrobe. 

Maria stooped down to her daughter and answered, "Uncle Benny is not sad, he's happy." 

"Then why is he crying?" 

"Because he is very happy." 

Once everyone was out of the room, Ray whispered into Fraser ear, "Merry Christmas Benny." 

Fraser pulled away and asked, "Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why did you do it?" 

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "Because it's what you wanted - this is my gift to you." 

"But I didn't ask for it. You didn't have to do this. A sweater would have been sufficient." 

Ray laughed. "Yeah, well that's in that box there," Ray said pointing to one of the many unopened gifts next to Fraser. "Benny, I know you didn't ask for it and I also know you never would have. That is how I knew it was the right thing to do, not just for you but for me. I did it for us." 

Fraser reached up and pulled down on the hat he had made for Ray and adjusted the matching scarf. "Thank you kindly, Ray Vecchio." 

"You're welcome kindly, Benton Fraser." Ray hesitantly leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Fraser's lips. It was given in a promise of the days, months and years to come of being loved and accepted by a family who loved him just as much as he loved them. 

"Now, let's see what Santa brought this good boy for Christmas," Ray suggested as he picked up one Fraser gifts, shaking it gently. 

Ray helped Fraser open his gifts and once every last one was investigated thoroughly, they joined the rest of their family for Christmas breakfast that would eventually lead to the mid-afternoon nap that had become a tradition among the adults but not the children. It was yet another tradition Fraser was happy to be a part of. 

The End. 

Merry "Belated" Christmas! It's never too late for a Christmas story, right? Think of it as being for the Greek Orthodox Christmas - they need a good Benny/Ray slash holiday story too! 


End file.
